I Don't Wanna Know
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- Songfic for I Don't Wanna Know by NFG. A NT Warrior FanFic. Megaman's love for Protoman is taking over his mind, Lan is remembering his first date with Chaud chapter three can be found at Adultfanfiction .net -shonenai-
1. Megaman Loves Protoman

**Author's Opening Notes: **Since my Gravitation fic is going strong... 40 some reviews I think... I decided it would be okay if I started on this fic... it's all mapped out and it should be up in one sitting... _[Smiles brightly.]_ Can't believe it though... this will be my second finished fanfic ever! I'm so proud of myself... This is my first Megaman NT Warrior fic so be easy on me in reviews... Oh and I don't own any of the characters... If I did own them... Protoman would be at my side every second of the day... _[Drools at the thought.] _ANYWAYS... On with the story... please review!  
  
**Story Summery: **Songfic for _"I Don't Wanna Know"_ by New Found Glory off their new CD Catalyst. Megaman's love for Protoman is taking over his mind, Lan is remembering the first date he ever had with Chaud, and while Chaud's away on business the only thing he can think about is the one person in the world he loves: Lan.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Megaman sits in his PET while listening to a song Roll sends him. He remembers the time when he first met Protoman.

* * *

**_I Don't Wanna Know_  
  
Chapter One  
  
Pairing: **Megaman/Protoman

* * *

Megaman sat on the floor of his PET and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind and with Lan down talking with his mom he had no one to talk to. He sighed heavily and fell backwards laying down completely and closed his bright green eyes. He was compelled to take off his helmet, it wasn't the best thing to have on when laying down. He went to remove it when a small ding was heard. He looked up and seen that Lan had e-mail. Shrugging to himself he jumped to his feet and touched the e-mail to open it up. It wasn't for Lan but for him. He smiled slightly as he seen who it was from but then frowned as he noticed the attachment.  
  
_ROCK,  
I just heard this new song on one of Mayl's favorite bands websites. Don't know if Lan listens to them but I think you should listen to this song... I don't know what you'll think of it, but I can tell you who I thought of when I heard it!  
--ROLL--_  
  
'Whenever she finds a song that she likes she sends it to me. Like I'm suppose to like all that pop crap she sends me... Please... But to humor her I'll see what this song is all about... She did say that the song reminded her of someone... who? Me? Doubt it... She sends me enough songs that she thinks describes me or Lan... I want to find a song that describes her... And what's with her freaking using that damn nickname... I'm Megaman... not Rock... She's such a loser...'  
  
_**Your eyes were covered in sunglasses  
When they first met mine  
I sat there and stared at you  
You didn't seem to mind  
The awkward ways we meet**_  
  
Megaman blinked a few times and then plopped down on the ground from his standing position. "What the heck..." he mumbled when he listened to the first part of the song... He had to listen to the verse first a few more times before he removed his helmet letting his midnight black hair fall into his eyes... He threw his helmet across the PET and watched it hit a wall and fall to the ground rolling off to some corner... He fell backwards and stared at the ceiling... "Protoman..." he mumbled before closing his eyes and setting the CD player to play the song over and over again, his mind wondering off to the first time he ever met the crimson clad net navi. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day after the whole Magicman mishap... Lan was busy doing his homework for school and Megaman was starring off into space, even though he was suppose to be helping Lan with his math.  
  
"Megaman!! Earth to Megaman!! If your not going to help me why did you agree to it?" Lan asked getting very irritated with his blue clad net navi. Megaman seemed to be starring off into space more and more after their fight with Magicman yesterday. "Is something wrong Mega?" Lan's voice was full of concern... Megaman finally snapped out of his daze and blushed slightly rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah Lan I'm fine... I'm sorry... I'm not helping much... I just have a few things on my mind thats all. Nothing for you to worry about..." Megaman looked down to his feet and kicked the ground embarrassed that he was lost in thought so badly. Lan didn't seem to by it and was grinning like a mad mad.  
  
"You're acting like your in love or something Mega... Is it Roll?" Lan's voice held a small laugh to it and Megaman glared at him. Sometimes Lan was a bit to dense for even his liking. Megaman shook his head and sat down on the floor.  
  
"No Lan it's got nothing to do with Roll." He fell backwards and started up at the ceiling of his PET sighing heavily. Lan set down his math book and studied his navi for a few minutes before speaking again.  
  
"Mega... since you don't seem to be in the mind set to help me with math, do you want to go to Dex's to net battle? Or just surf the net?" Lan sounded more hopeful at the thought of a net battle then the surfing the net part. Megaman closed his eyes slightly before smiling. 'maybe he'll be on the net somewhere...' He opened his eyes and jumped to his feet placing his hands on his hips and glaring up at Lan.  
  
"Lan you need to get that homework done, you have a test at the end of the week and if you don't pass it mom might make you give up net battling. And we can't have that. How about you try to get some more work done and I'll go and search the net for a cool game we can play when your done?" Megaman hoped that Lan would go for it, he was rewarded with Lan's smile and a nod. Lan jacked Megaman into his computer and gave a small wave before heading back to his bed to work on his math homework.  
  
Megaman sighed as he touched down in Net City. It wasn't where he actually wanted to be. He noticed Glide was out and about, probably getting some stuff for Yai, he also noticed Iceman was looking at a battle chip shop. He shook his head and started walking out of the city. It didn't take him long to get to the spot he wanted.  
  
Megaman stood on the platform, it was the same platform that he had fought Magicman on just the day before. But his mind wasn't thinking about Magicman. He was thinking about the mysterious red armored navi that had shown up. Megaman sat down on the platform and sighed. He removed his helmet and set it beside him before laying back and letting his legs dangle off the end of the platform. He was drifting off into his mind when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He readied his blaster and quickly jumped to his feet and aimed towards the sound of the footsteps. There standing not five feet away on the same platform was the red clad navi. Megaman gulped slightly and lowered his blaster. He couldn't help but stare at the navi. Who didn't seem at all like he cared... Megaman wished he could see the eyes behind the visor that the navi was wearing. 'I bet they are bright blue...' he thought to himself but his thoughts were cut off when he was pushed to the side.  
  
He blinked a few times and blushed. This navi had just saved him from something. He looked down and blushed slightly before mumbleing a thank you. The navi just looked at him before looking off into the distance. Megaman stood back up and dusted himself off, even though there was no dust there to dust off. He looked off to where the other navi was looking and noticed a bunch of virus' heading in their direction. He readied his blaster once more and reached down to grab his helmet. It was difficult at first to put it on with one hand, but he wasn't going to let his guard down with the hoard of virus' heading towards him. He blinked a bit when he felt a set of hands helping him with the helmet and blushed once he noticed that it was the red navi.  
  
"You shouldn't have taken that off. You're lucky I was here." Megaman just nodded at the other before noticing that they were being fired at, he tackled the red navi to the ground as the shot went by his head. He sighed slightly blushed a bit more and then jumped up and fired towards the virus that shot at them. Killing it with one shot. He looked over to the red navi and noticed he was gone. He shook his head and jumped to another platform and started to take out more of the virus'. He noticed every now and then a red blur fly past and kill a few of the faster virus'.  
  
It took about an hour for the two navis to delete all the virus', Megaman couldn't help but keep the smile on his face as he sat down on the first platform and tried to catch his breath. The red navi stood behind him for a bit before sitting down. Megaman couldn't stand the silence so he spoke up, glad that his voice didn't crack.  
  
"Your net op doing homework too?" He wanted to hit himself for how lame the questioned sounded but brushed it off as he noticed the other navi smile slightly. But it was gone in a second.  
  
"No. Chaud has to run ICP. He sent me here to look for clues about the attack yesterday." Megaman wondered how someone can just get straight to the point when talking. He figured that the navi was just bored with him so he removed his helmet and laid down.  
  
"Lan has a math test on Friday so he has to study, he's horrible in math. Normally I would stay and help him but I didn't feel like it. I'm suppose to be looking for a new game for him to play. Don't know why I really came here. Just kinda wondered here." Megaman blushed as he mentally snorted. he knew the real reason he was here. He had hopped that the red navi would show up. Just when he thought that he'd get some time of conversation going a screen popped up in front of them with a white and black haired boys face.  
  
"I need you back here now." Megaman blinked slightly and sat up raising an eyebrow. The red navi just nodded and stood, the screen disappeared and the red navi turned to leave. He stopped in mid step and bent down and picked up Megaman's helmet. He bent down and placed it back onto the blue clad navi's head and then stood back up.  
  
"Leave it on, you look better with it on." Megaman blinked before nodded and jumping to his feet. The red clad navi started to walk off again.  
  
"Name's Megaman by the way..." he called after the navi, he wasn't sure why he had said it but was glad in the end that he did. The red clad navi stopped and turned his head slightly a small smile on his face.  
  
"Protoman" was all the navi said before he logged out. Megaman smiled and crossed his arms over his chest and started to head back to Net City.  
  
"Protoman..." he muttered before breaking out into a full out run towards Net City. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman smiled at the memory. He heard the door open so he opened his eyes to look over to his net op, Lan. The boy sat down in front of the computer and pulled Megaman's PET from the charge up holder so he could look at the navi in the face. The boy smiled slightly seeing the navi without his helmet on.  
  
"Thought you weren't going to ever remove your helmet again?" Lan had a smirk on his face as he watched his navi jump up from the floor and walk over to his helmet. Megaman threw the helmet into the air and caught it before placing it onto his head once more.  
  
"What did momma want Lan?" Megaman had to change the subject, he knew that Lan would bug him for hours about his crush and he didn't want to deal with it again.  
  
"She just wanted to make sure I was okay... you know with Chaud being out of the country and everything..." Lan sighed and looked down. Megaman could see tears starting in the boys eyes. "I miss him so much Mega... Why does he have to go so far away? I mean it's freaking like a twelve hour flight!" Lan was more anger now then he was when he first mentioned Chaud, but the tears were falling down his face already. Lan set the PET sat back in his chair and with one hand dried his eyes while the other held tightly to the PET. Once the tears were gone it jacked Megaman into the computer. "Why don't you go and find us a game to play? And how about you bring back the game this time... the last time you went to find a game you just came back with a blush on your face." Lan smirked as he watched Megaman's cheeks get red. He shook his head and set the PET down and walked over to his bed.  
  
Megaman nodded even though Lan couldn't see him and he disappeared into the net. The song still playing in the background.  
  
_**First come heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know**_

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **Wow... that was a long chapter... I can't really remember all that happened in the episode with Magicman... sorry everyone... but this is my fanfic... I'm not going to talk but... but please review... I'm addicted to them... Oh and I don't own the song _"I Don't Wanna Know"_, New Found Glory owns it... It's on there new album Catalyst... get the album if you want to listen to the song... Don't download! Downloading songs is bad mmkay? [_Smiles brightly and goes off to write the next chapter grabbing his Protoman plushy and his red bean bag that has Protoman's logo on it.] _


	2. Lan Misses Chaud

Author's Opening Notes: The first chapter of this story went up yesterday and the only reviewer I got was my favorite reviewer Fayes Love! I really have to get the bean bag sex into Shuichi's Bored Writings for you sweets. Anyways... This is the second chapter to my first Megaman fic... Megaman isn't really in this chapter... it's just Lan and Chaud... Oh and Fayes Love... Chaud is the one your talking about... he's the owner of Protoman, who's my favorite character! Oh yeah... I don't own anything to do with Megaman... I don't even have one of the games... _[Sighs]_ I'm so horrible... I do own a box of Black Cherry soda and my bean bag _[winks]_ ... and if anyone has been reading my Gravitation fic they'd understand that one... _[smiles brightly]_... Okay, okay... ON WITH THE STORY!

Story Summery: Songfic for "I Don't Wanna Know" by NFG. A Megaman NT Warrior FanFic. Megaman's love for Protoman is taking over his mind, Lan is remembering the first date he ever had with Chaud, and while Chaud's away on business the only thing he can think of is: Lan.

Chapter Summery: While laying down and listing to the song "I Don't Wanna Know"... Lan thinks about his first date with Chaud and how it almost didn't happen.

* * *

**_I Don't Wanna Know_**

Chapter Two

Pairing: Lan/Chaud 

* * *

Lan yawned as he laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had told Megaman half the truth. Haruka was worried about him, and he did miss Chaud... but there was another reason he was upset and couldn't stop crying... Today marked the day of Chaud and Lan's anaversiry. One year ago, Lan had gotten the corage to ask Chaud out on a real date.

Lan sighed and rolled onto his stomach to bury his head into his pillow. He was pissed off that Chaud didn't remember. He was also pissed that Chaud's father had sent him so far away. Lan screamed into his pillow and then sat up and threw it across the room hitting his door with a small thump. He was crying full out now and had to consintrait to get his breathing under control. That's when he noticed the music playing.

"Mega must have left the CD player on when he went to the net..." Lan said shakily as he stood up and walked over to his computer desk and took a seat in his computer chair. He looked at the name of the song and shook his head. "Roll must have sent it." He then went to close the CD player down when some lyrics stuck out to him.

****

I never cared how I dress before  
But I cared that night  
Anticipation ran through my bones  
And my clothes never fit right  
I can't wait till we meet again

Lan blinked and clicked a button so the verse would repeat it's self. He had to smile slightly. "Funny how such a simple song can bring back the best of memories..." he stood back up and walked over to his bed and laid down on his back starring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head useing them as a pillow. He let his mind drift as the music continues to repeat on the computer. 

---------------------------------------------------

Lan had spend the majority of the day looking threw his closet trying to find something nice to wear. His net navi had also spend the majority of the day laughing at his net op. Lan fell out of his closet as a box fell from the top shelf. He pushed it off of himself and say indian style on the floor with his head in his hands on the furge of tears. 

"I can't wear any of this crap... I'll look like an idiot!" He cried while falling backwards onto the floor. Megaman shook his head and watched as Lan continued to cry and cover his face with his hands. He had to do something or else Lan would be late for his date.

"Lan, I'm sure that whatever you wear will look great. I mean Chaud can't really care all that much about what you wear... he wears cami for goodness sakes." Lan glared up at his computer deck where his PET stood. His navi was once again laughing, but was also trying to cover it up. Lan sat up and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Megaman.

"I like the way Chaud dresses!" That shut Megaman up and Lan sighed. He was over reacting, and careing way to much about the way he looked for his date. He grabbed a pair of black short with a yellow strip on each side, a long sleaved white shirt and an orange vest over that. He grabbed his blue head band and tied it around his head. He ran a hand threw his hair and sighed heavily. "Now what am I going to do about this mess?" Megaman burst out laughing once more and fall over in his PET as Lan started to shove things back into his closet and under his bed.

"Lan if you don't hurry you're going to be late!" Lan heard his mother call from downstaires and he stopped what he was doing and fall down to his knees his face a beat red color. Megaman had stopped laughing and was looking at his net op with consern.

"I... I can't... I can't do it!" Lan broke down cring once more. Megaman swore to himself before opening a file and e-mailing Protoman.

PROTO,  
PROBLEM... Lan's freaking... he might be late... Tell Chaud he **WILL** be there!  
MEGA

Lan had stopped crying and was finishing cleaning his room when Megaman spoke up. "So after all the trouble you went threw to actually ask Chaud out your just going to give up? I didn't know you were such a quiter Lan. I'm really disappointed in you... You know what... I'm not even going to try to get you to go. You want to be a chicken be one alone... I'm going net surfing." Megaman watched as Lan's shoulders dropped and he hung his head. He smiled to himself and logged himself into the net.

Lan looked over his shoulder and watched Megaman disappear. He sighed and sat down in his computer chair that had previsiously burried under piles of clothing. Lan laid his head on top of the computer desk and sighed. He was about to start crying when a beep was heared from his computer. He had an e-mail. "It's from Chaud... but why?" Lan was scared to open the e-mail and decided not to. "What if he's just e-mailing me to cancel our date?" He felt his eyes water again, he reached for the mouse and clicked on the e-mail to open it.

Lan,  
I don't know about you but I'm not feeling the way this date is turning out. And it hasn't even started yet. I was wondering if you wanted to head down to the WWW Cury Shop and just hit the arcade after that. We can consider that a date right? If you don't want to that's fine... but the resturant... well I'm not big on fancy stuff. Hit me back soon.  
Chaud

Lan couldn't help but smile at that and took the klenex that was handed to him. He blinked and looked up into what he thought were the most wonderful blue eyes he had ever seen. "Chaud...?" He asked his voice soft. Chaud just nodded and moved to sit down on Lan's bed. "How did you...?" Chaud smiled slightly and held out his PET.

"Protoman got Megaman's e-mail. Why didn't you just tell me that you were just as freaked about this as I was? Afraid that I'd laugh at you or something?" Chaud was sounding more and more like a the pre-teen he was suppose to be as Lan listened to him. He smiled and turned around to sit backwards in his computer chair.

"One... I didn't know Mega had sent Proto an e-mail... And yeah I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to think that I was a chicken..." Lan blushed and looked down at his feet. He heard his door open and looked up to see his mom there smiling.

"Would you boys like some soda and chips? Or we can go and rent a movie if you'd like." Lan smiled at his mom and then looked to Chaud who had a half smile on his face.

"No thank you Mrs. Hikari, me and Lan were just going to head to the arcade for a bit and then hit the cury shop. Maybe later, right Lan?" Chaud looked over to Lan and Lan smiled and nodded before bending down to grab his sneakers. He put them on as Chaud walked to the computer desk to jack Protoman in. "Where's Mega?"

Lan looked up and shruged. "Don't really know. He said he was going to go net surfing... he could be anywhere." Lan finished tieing his shoes and stood up. Chaud smiled slightly and turned to look at Protoman who was now standing in the deskstop of Lan's PC.

"Protoman, according to what Lan said Megaman went off net surfing. Hit any of the spots that you know about that are big. Mega likes to be around lots of people so any place with mass amounts of people. Lan and I are going to the arcade and then the cury shop. I want you to get Megaman and meet us at the cury shop." Protoman didn't utter a word just nodded and turned to leave. Lan, who was busy looking for his backpack poped up then.

"Wait, Proto! Megaman likes to go to the Winged Out... It's a spot off to the east of Net City Square. You really can't miss it but you need to axcess it a certain way. You need the right gear. I think Mega has an extra set located in a box near the ocean line. It shouldn't be locked, since Mega should be there. Check there first. If he isn't there check with Roll. She'll know where he'll be... no doubt about it!" Lan smiled as Protoman gave a nod and dissapeared into the net. Lan sighed to himself. "Hopefully Mega is alone at the Out. No one except a few navis know how to get into it, and there are only four sets of the gear needed. Mega owns two, Roll owns one and the other... well hopefully he's not there." Chaud looked up at Lan and frowned.

"You mean Protoman could be going off into a battle?" Lan shook his head and smiled.

"Nah... Megaman and keep Bass under control... And unless Protoman starts something... Bass will leave him alone." Lan smiled brighter and brought his back pack up and onto his shoulders. He held his hand out to Chaud. "We can bring the PETs if you will feel better but I'm sure we wont need them. Plus if we don't hurry we will miss the dinner speical at the cury shop." Chaud shook his head as he was pulled out of Lan's room.

"Do you ever not think with your stomach?" Lan blushed slightly before almost falling down the stairs. He was saved by strong arms around his stomach. He blinked a bit and blushed even more and he noticed that it was Chaud who had saved him. "You should be more careful Lan..." Chaud's voice seemed to be just a whisper and it was blowing right past Lan's ear sending shivers up the boys spine. Lan nodded and they both walked down the stairs. Lan bid goodbye to his mother and said that they'd be home shortly.

The walk to the arcade was done in silence. Neither of the two boys knew what to talk about so they kept quiet. When they reached the arcade they both raced to the fighting games. They fought a few rounds, tieing each other in the end. They then headed out to the cury shop and was greeted with a very interesting site.

"WOULD YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF???"

"Why the hell should we?"

It was Maddy yelling at a PET that wasn't hers. Lan slipped over to look over her shoulder and noticed Megaman, Protoman, and Elecman all laughing at Wackoman who seemed to be all scrammbled up. Lan couldn't help up laugh at the site, causeing the fumeing Maddy to turn her rage on him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT HIKARI???" Lan took a step back and tripped over his own feet and landed in Chaud's arms toppling them both backwards and into a booth, with Lan on top of him. Lan blushed deeply moved to get off of Chaud but found he couldn't move, Chaud's arms were locked around his waist. Lan looked up into Chaud's blue eyes he felt as if he was melting, or drowning. He closed his eyes and leaned down slightly as Chaud started to lift himself upward, their lips for only inches apart when someone cleared their throat. Chaud growled and pushed Lan up so that they were sitting next to each other. The person who had cleared their throat was Count Zap, an electric freak who worked as a waiter for the cury shop. Lan blushed and sunk down in his seat. Chaud glanced at him once before glareing up at Count Zap, who was giving them a knowing look.

"What can I get you two love birds today?" Chaud glared even harder and Count Zap just gulped and turned to walk away. "I'll just get you two the dinner special... and since you've helped save the world a few times, and my hyde... It'll be on the house... MATCH!!" Lan watched with a small smile as Count Zap ran into the back of the cury shop. He couldn't help but burst out laughing when he heard some crashing and some more cursing.

"That was pretty funny Lan... But may I ask what did Zap interupt that Chaud gave him the glare of death?" Lan looked over to the side of the table where a small computer screen was set up. Megaman, Protoman, and Elecmen were standing there with small smiles on their faces. Lan blushed a bit more and Chaud leaned over and clicked the moniter off. He cleared his throat and Lan looked over to him.

"How about we just get our food and get home... We can stop at the video rental and get a movie and then we can eat the cury while we watch the movie... what do you say?" Lan just nodded and then smiled.

"We can always make Mr. Match deliver the food to us. That way it's still warm." Chaud nodded and stood up helping Lan out of the booth and then walking over to the counter. Maddy was sitting there painting her nail. "Hey Maddy... can you have someone deliver the food we ordered to my house? Me adn Chaud are going to head out." Maddy just smiled brightly and nodded. Lan and Chaud turned to leave but Lan turned back. "Tell Megaman to get home too..." He smiled and turned to run out the door with Chaud. They walked off to the video rental laughing and joking along the way. They rented a few movies, mostly old horror movies, and then headed home. They got there just in time to see Mr. Match drop off their food. Lan ran in side and threw off his shoes and threw his back pack onto the stairs. Chaud followed Lan and shook his head.

"Lan, Chaud is that you?" Lan's mother poped her head out of the kitchen, her hair was done up in a tight bun and she was wearing a semi tight black dress. Lan blinked a few minutes before jumping into the kitchen. Sitting at the table holding his PET and Chaud's PET was his father. Lan ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Lan's father laughed and patted his sons head. Chaud watched all this from the door of the kitchen until he was pulled inside by Lan.

"Dad this is Chaud... he's Protoman's net op." Lan had a huge smile on his face as he introduced his father and Chaud. Lan was about to open his mouth to say something else when a hand covered his mouth.

"Lan dear your father and I are leaving for the rest of the night. We have a fancy dinner party to go to across town. We'll be staying at your aunt and uncles house... If you need anything call us." She leaned down and kissed Lan's cheek before grabing the PETs out of her husbands hands and setting them on the table. Lan's father waved to the boys as he was pulled out of the kitchen. Lan couldn't help but laugh as he watched his mother force his father into the drivers seat of their car. Lan's mom waved goodbye to the boys and got into the car and drove off.

Lan sighed and turned to head back to the kitchen for his cury. But was stopped by Chaud, who had brought all the food out and set it up on the coffee table. He had even brought out the two PETs and set them up so they could watch the TV. Lan smiled and walked over to put one of the movies into the VCR as Chaud sat down onto the couch. Lan soon joined him and reached up to turn the lights off. Once the lights were off Lan turned the movie on. He leaned back and felt an arm go around his shoulders. He looked over and seen Chaud smile at him. He gulped slightly before taking a deep breath and turning around to face the blue eyed boy. He wrapped his arms around Chaud's neck and brought their lips together in a gentle and soft kiss that ended quickly. Chaud blinked a few times before smiling, and turning Lan around so that the brown eyed boy was sitting in his lap with his head resting against Chaud's shoulder.

"I love you Lan... I always have, and I always will." Chaud hugged Lan tightly and Lan let out a small sob as he hugged the other boy back.

"And I love you too Chaud. Forever!" Lan pulled Chaud down so that he laid ontop of him and brought their lips together once more. They were parted by snickers coming from Lan's PET.

"Told you it would work Protoman! You owe me fifty bucks!" Both boys looked at each other and then glared at their PETs as they listened to Megaman snicker more and Protoman grumble.

---------------------------------------------------

Lan growled to himself and looked over at his computer to see that Megaman had returned and was playing a new shooting game. Lan got up and sat down at his computer desk smiling at his navi. Megaman looked up to him and grined back as he restarted the game so Lan could play. In the back ground the song continued to play.****

First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know 

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** TA DA!! Second chapter done... It almost became a lemon there but I couldn't do that... have to save the lemon until the next chapter... Chaud's going to have a dirty memory of his and Lan's first time! I hope you all like this chapter. I was a big weary of it at first but I liked how it turned out. The place Winged Out is a place I just made up... and when I said Megaman went Net Surfing... he went surfing on a virtual ocean... Oh and I had to add Bass in there... he's hot... and so is Elecman... Sorry I don't know Lan's mother and father's dub names... So you'll have to deal with what you got. _[Smiles brightly and walks over to his Protoman bean bag with his new plushies of Protoman, Chaud, Megaman, Lan, Bass, and Elecman.]_ Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chaud Thinking About Lan EDITED

**((This is being reposted minus the lemon... Chapter four should be up when my Shuichi's Bored Writings fic is complete... If you want to read this chapter in full head to Adult Fan Fiction .net (minus spaces) and look it up... same title! Hope you all enjoy it!))**

**Author's Opening Notes:** Chapter Three of my wonderful Megaman Fanfic... Sorry for this and chapter two not being up with the first one... My computer was being all shitting on me and stuff and then I ran into a little brother I like to call Brother's Block! It's when my annoying 16 year old brother comes in my room with all his friends and their girlfriends and want to play with my stereo and not leave until ungodly hours of the night. ACK! For all my lovely readers who are reading Shuichi's Bored Writings I'll be hopefully getting the next chapter out before the weekend... It'll just probably be a short one but it'll give you all what you've been waiting for... What Mika's having... a boy? A girl? Twins? Whatever it turns out to be... This chapter has the lemon in it... it also boosts the rating of this story up from a PG to a R... or well NC-17... I was going to end the story here but then it was brought to my attention that poor Protoman didn't get any attention in this fic at all... and he is my all time favorite character... Oh well... anyways... on with the lemon and the story!

**Story Summery: **Songfic for "I Don't Wanna Know" by NFG. Megaman NT Warrior FanFic. Megaman's love for Protoman is taking over his mind, Lan is remembering his first date with Chaud, and while Chaud's away on business the only thing he can think of is: Lan. [shonen-ai/yaoi]

**Chapter Summery:** While Chaud sits alone in his fancy hotel room in London, England... he receives a weird e-mail from Roll, with a song he can't seem to get out of his head... his thoughts end up traveling back to the one night he can never forget... the night he made Lan his forever... Sex scene is included.

* * *

_**I Don't Wanna Know**_

**Chapter Three**

**Pairing: **Chaud/Lan

* * *

Chaud was sick of it all... He didn't understand why he had to come all the way to England for some stupid meeting that could have been done right over the phone. He was more pissed off by the fact that he had told his father that he had plans that day and he couldn't cancel them... His navi wasn't helping him any either.

Protoman was reading over different ICP files and trying to ignore his net ops current mood swing. They had been happening all day. First the boy was excited to be in London and was happy to get to see all the sites... then the boy was crying his eyes out cause he missed Lan... then he was pissed off at his father for having put him into the damn job in the first place. Protoman was getting sick of it... he had tried earlier to reason to the boy but that turned out to be a VERY bad idea, when Chaud had threatened to delete him if he said another word.

Chaud sat down in at the desk and pulled his lap top towards himself. He clicked on a few things and got his e-mail and started looking threw the e-mails. A few of them were junk mail, but one had caught his attention. It was an e-mail from Roll... He turned around in his chair and looked at Protoman who was laying in the PET on the bed.

"Protoman why would Roll send me an e-mail? And an e-mail with a song attached to it? Doesn't she normally send those things to Megaman?" The red armor clad navi looked up to Chaud and shrugged before turning back to the file he was reading.

"I don't know Chaud. Why don't you read it and find out?" Chaud sighed slightly and then turned back around in the chair and clicked on the e-mail opening it up. It was indeed from Roll, all the type was in pink, with hearts on the background. Chaud had to shake his head from stopping himself from rolling his eyes.

'The stupid navi is obsessed with pink... I hope she does know that not everyone enjoys looking at the ugly color and it's hell on someones eyes. Namely mine!' He shook his head and read over the e-mail.

_Chaud,  
__I know I normally don't e-mail nor do I send you crazy songs that you probably don't even care about hearing. But I'm doing a favor for you. I found this song and I thought of you and Lan for some reason... Guess you'll have to listen to it to get my point. I know you probably miss him, just be aware that he probably misses you too, not probably... I'm sure he's going crazy not being able to talk to you, or see you, or hold you or... I'll stop there in fear that you'll send Protoman to delete me... Anyways, take a listen to the song. It'll at least get you thinking!  
__ROLL_

Chaud sighed and shook his head, he didn't really know why he even talked to any of Lan's friends. 'Probably just for his sake', Chaud thought as he clicked on the attachment that came with the e-mail. He sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling as he waited for the download. He couldn't help but think about the brown eyed brown haired boy that was waiting for him back at Den Tech City. Chaud's computer beeped signaling that the download was complete. He looked at the name of the song and shook his head again. It wasn't a song he had heard before but he'd give it a try.

The first two verses he had spaced out in but nothing caught his attention in them anyways so he just kept spacing. When the third verse kicked in he had to stop it and rewind it to hear it again.

_**Framed pictures start to be put on the walls  
**__**Constant visits while I'm out on the road  
**__**It's hard to leave sometimes  
**__**But you know where I lay my head at night.**_

Chaud's mouth hung open as he listened to the verse over and over again. It did make him think of Lan... He heard someone clear their throat and looked over to his bed to see Protoman standing with his arms crossed. He didn't look like he was happy at all. 'Then again' Chaud thought, 'he never seems happy unless he is fighting or with Megaman... I wonder if he ever noticed that... Should ask him someday...' Chaud set the CD player to repeat the song over and over again and walked over to the bed to pick up the PET.

"Chaud you need to get some sleep... you have a meeting tomorrow morning." Chaud nodded and went back to the deck to plug his PET into the charger. "Are you going to leave this annoying song going all night?" Chaud looked to his net navi and shook his head.

"No it's set to shut up in about an hour. Deal with it until then. I like this song." Chaud smirked down at his navi before turning back to the bed that had been turned down for him by the house keeping staff. I crawled into the bed and pulled up the covers. I reached up and clicked the lights off and then shut my eyes and listened to the song play.

I found my thoughts wondering back to the one boy I can never stop thinking about...

"Lan..."

* * *

_[Since this is the part with the lemon it's been taken out... go to Adult Fan Fiction .net to read this part... if you don't mind male/male sex!]_

* * *

Chaud yawned and closed his eyes. The memory of his first time with Lan was still fresh. So fresh that Chaud could almost feel Lan's soft skin on his own. He smiled and rolled over onto his stomach groaning into the pillow. He now had a very hard problem that he needed to take care of.

He jumped up out of bed and went into the bathroom. He could take a nice cold shower. That would get rid of his problem quick enough. But he had another idea. He turned on the water and washed his face. A beep from his computer shook his attention and he went to see what it was. It was an e-mail from Lan.

_CB,  
__Megaman just found this cool program, it's an IM service that even the navi's can use. I attached a copy of the program in this e-mail. When you get it all set up maybe you can drop me a line. My mother has forbidden me to call you while your away. I hate it... I miss you so much... please set the program up soon. My SN on the service is LanNH. IM me when you get it set up. Oh and Megaman's got it too. His SN is BlueBomberMM... I LOVE YOU!  
__LH_

Chaud smiled and downloaded the program. He wanted to talk to Lan, even if it was only for a few moments. The download took less time then the song did, which meant that Lan was still on his computer. Chaud smiled and got the service all set up. He had to jack his PET in which meant waking up Protoman, but he didn't care he was going to get to talk to Lan. Once everything was set up he sat back and yawned. His computer beeped once more. It showed that both Megaman and Lan were on. Chaud bet that they were talking to each other. Chaud just had to IM Lan. Protoman just shrugged and sat down in a corner of Chaud's desktop and yawned. Wondering why he had been woken up for something so stupid.

**NABlaze:** Hello Hikari, having fun with your new little program?  
**LanNH:** CHAUD!!!  
**NABlaze: **Yeah yeah yeah... I can't be on long... I have a big meeting tomorrow morning... I couldn't sleep... You pink friend Roll sent be this annoying song I can't get out of my head...  
**LanNH:** She sent it to me too... Well to Mega... We've been listening to it for about three hours now... You could have just waited you know... You didn't have to download the program now.  
**NABlaze:** I wanted to talk to you... That song made me think of the first time we made love... Remember?  
**LanNH:** Yes... I remember... I blush every time I time about it...  
**NABlaze:** That's a good thing right?  
**LanNH:** Yes! I miss you... Oh and Yai, Dex, Meyl, and Tory say Hi.  
**NABlaze:** Hello everyone... I miss you too Lan... I'll be home in two days... I leave tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait to see you...  
**LanNH:** We should go to the curry shop and rent movies... like our first date... Except we'll have to be up in my room... My dad came home today. Or will be home today.  
**NABlaze:** We can always do it at my house... I'm sure Protoman will keep Megaman company while we spend time together.  
**LanNH:** I'm sure it could turn the other way around too...  
**NABlaze:** Huh?  
**LanNH:** Never mind! Thought you had to get to bed... it's probably really late there...  
**NABlaze: **Yes... I just don't want to go... I want to stay and talk to you...

Chaud yawned again and felt his eye lids getting heavy as he started to fall asleep. Protoman noticed this and shook his head.

"Chaud... Go to sleep... I have the program on my PET... you and Lan can talk tomorrow." Chaud nodded and yawned again.

**LanNH:** Go to bed Chaud!  
**NABlaze: **Alright alright... I'm going to bed... I love you  
**LanNH:** I love you too... Nite Nite!

Chaud sighed as he shut the program down and un plugged his PET. He yawned and walked back over to his bed after shutting the top of his lap top. The song continued to play as he tucked himself into the bed.

_**First comes heavy breathing  
**__**Staring at the ceiling  
**__**What will happen next  
**__**I don't wanna know**_

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** That's that chapter... Hope you all liked it... and I'm sorry for not labeling this story the way it should be labeled when I first got it up... it's all fixed now... anyways... This was suppose to be the last chapter but I decided another chapter wouldn't hurt... Next chapter is a sleep over with Elecman, Bass, Protoman, and Megaman... I can't wait to see what happens... _[smiles slightly]_ Yeah I don't know what's going to happen before I write it... that's how I write... Also the SN's are my creation... Had to have some way for Chaud and Lan to talk to each other while Chaud was so far away... Can you imagine the bill if Lan had called Chaud? I'm 20 and pay my own phone bill and everything but if my parents ever seen a call like that... they'd beat me within an inch of my life... Anyways... please review! _[Slides off to write the real final chapter to the story.]_

**((Like I said at the beginning... you have to go to Adult Fan Fiction .net to read the full chapter! Sorry for anyone who this causes any problems!))**


End file.
